


The Rose and the Beast

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: Johanna remembers how life used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTVJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/gifts).



> Wow, I wrote this forever ago. Well, again, I have to go back and make sure I edit it thoroughly because I haven't updated it in a long time.  
> First posted on FF.net on 5/31/08

Chapter One: Clipped Wings

She remembered how it used to be before the changes started and she had to wear a corset, before, when she and the Judge would play together with the puzzles he had bought for her. She recalled the memories fondly and wondered what went wrong, why, suddenly, she would see less and less of him, and was confined in her chambers with no one but her birds for company. She missed the nights when he would tuck her in for bed instead of the maid, and read her bedtime stories about magical lands and fairy princesses. It was almost as if he was avoiding her completely, and it confused her…hurt her. She was no longer allowed to play with the children of the Judge's wealthy acquaintances, and instead had to content herself with her embroidery. Yet, at dinner, one of the rare times that she would see him, he regarded her with a hungry glint in his eye that made her uneasy, as if he wanted to feast upon her instead of the roast chicken that was laid out before him.

Johanna let out a shaky breath as hot tears spilled over and streamed down her cheeks. What had she done wrong? She missed his company, and the places he would take her to…she missed his embraces and the way his arms would hold her so tightly as if to protect her from all of the evils in the world. But now, the warmth and comfort was fading away, replaced instead with cold emptiness. Outside, the world was spinning and spinning, while inside, everything was completely still.

She heard the door creak open slowly, and craned her head to see who it was. The Judge stood there in the doorway silently, watching her.

"Sir?"

The Judge stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. He turned back around to stare at her again, and Johanna felt the tiniest pinprick of fear ebb through her.

She cleared her throat nervously.

"Sir, I was wondering if, well, you would read to me."

The Judge sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh and a smile.

"Certainly, my dear."

The dark winter that lay dormant in her heart gave way, and a single, beautiful rose began to sprout up from the snow.

"Johanna, come lie on the bed. I'll tuck you in," the Judge murmured softly, and Johanna complied, climbing into the bed slowly.

Something was off, she just couldn't place her finger on it…

But then the Judge tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and warmth flooded her insides. He was really here, caring for her. He hadn't forgotten after all.

He picked up the storybook that sat on her bedside table and flipped through the pages.

"Hmmm…Beauty and the Beast?"

Johanna smiled.

"That sounds lovely," she replied quietly, while the rosebud opened up to stretch its face out to the sun.

Chapter 2: Prince Charming

"And they lived happily ever after."

Johanna sighed in contentment, letting the Judge's deep voice wash over her, lulling her to sleep. He lay next to her in the bed, and she could feel the heat come off of him like a furnace in the cold, dank night. Cautiously, she curled up next to him like kitten basking in the sun.

"Johanna?"

Johanna turned her head to look over at him as he propped on his elbow, staring at her with a ravenous look in his eyes. It was as if he was a starved hawk on the hunt, and she was the mouse that he had just caught for dinner. She swallowed.

"Yes, sir?"

He reached up and stroked the side of her face with his fingers, the pads of them surprisingly soft. She jerked back instinctively, and he chuckled.

"Don't be afraid of me, Johanna."

The Judge ran his hand down the contours of her body, and her heart sped up until it was a hummingbird trapped beneath her breast.

'This wasn't very proper, now, is it, Johanna?' The little voice of reason that resided in the back of her mind chided.

She inched away from him, but he raised himself up on his hands and knees and moved so that he was directly above her.

As she lay there, trapped underneath his body like hunted animal, so many emotions hit her at once. She didn't know what to feel, it was all a merry-go-round of pain, and fear and confusion…the feelings swirled around her and mocked her as the Judge ran his tongue up the entire length of her neck, as he petted her tender skin…

"S-sir!"

She could barely choke the words out, it was as if a spider weaved a sticky web in her throat and her voice was caught in the strands.

He lifted his head up from her neck and stared down at her, panting heavily. His hot breath wafted over her clammy flesh, and she shivered.

"Johanna," he whispered, placing butterfly kisses all over her face as tears ran down her cheeks. She wondered if he could taste them, taste the salty wetness that streamed down her face, and if he would care at all about the betrayal that she felt, the fear that gripped her violently and wouldn't release her.

"Johanna," he said again, his deep, velvet voice echoing through her body as if she were hollow. He slid his hands down her body, caressing every inch of her, memorizing the feel of her soft skin. She gasped and tried to pull herself away as he ripped her nightgown so that her chest was uncovered. She squirmed as he latched his hot, wet mouth onto her bare nipple, and lashed at it mercilessly with his tongue.

A low burn unraveled in the pit of her stomach, and she could feel it weave through every inch of her. To her horror, she found herself arching into the damp cavern of his mouth as he sucked on one hard peak. He lifted his head to look down at her, and she trembled as his gaze exposed her prone body to him.

"Oh, Johanna," he murmured, and she twitched as the delicious ache inside of her trailed farther into her, touching everything inside. "You are so beautiful." He nuzzled her breast, and then went lower, leaving a path of wet kisses in his wake. "So, so beautiful."

"No, no! Please!" Johanna screamed, the tears rolling down her face in earnest now. The Judge's head snapped up, and he appeared…vulnerable, almost.

"My dear, I beg of you…"

Johanna shook violently as sobs racked her fragile body.

"Allow me to do this one service for you," he said softly as he embraced her trembling form. His lips were against her ear, and he whispered to her, his voice like a summer breeze, thawing away the winter. She was so confused, now. Her body was at war with her mind, and her heart…oh, her heart was swimming in a sea of emotions, and she didn't know what to feel. He was always a comfort to her, someone that she could always count on, and someone that she knew would shield her from the pain, and the hurt that seeped in from the outside world…she could trust him, couldn't she? She always had trusted him more than anyone else in her life, but now…

"It will make me so happy, Johanna. Don't you want me to be happy?"

She nodded slowly. Yes, she did want him to be happy, she loved him. After all, he was the only father that she had ever known.

Oh, she couldn't do this…

But something inside her wanted this to continue, wanted to feel the warmth inside of her once more…she couldn't escape, she was too far gone now, and the Judge…

"This is just like a fairytale," she heard him say, and she looked up at him.

"This is what Prince Charming does for his princess." He petted the soft strands of hair that were fanned out on the pillow. "You are my little princess, my little Beauty, yes…"

Oh, she was...

And she remembered how he would always call her "princess" or "angel"…the words seemed almost tainted now.

She forced her body to relax, and she became limp in his arms.

Maybe the time had come to succumb to the emotions that collided inside of her.

Maybe it was time to surrender.

Chapter 3: Drowning

Johanna lay in bed alone, staring into the darkness. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, it was as if she were floating in time, watching reality pass her by. She wished that it were a dream.

But it wasn't.

Johanna tossed and turned, trying to forget the memories of earlier that night, but the marks that covered her chest and neck taunted her and made her remember. She shook her head as hot tears dripped down her damp face like morning dew. So many feelings melted together into a mass of pain and anguish in her heart. She felt so confused…she didn't know what to think anymore. She hoped that the Judge had forgotten her and everything was as it had been…Johanna, alone in her room with no one for company. Maybe he wouldn't come back up for her tomorrow. A sense of longing filled her at the thought of him and baffled her even more. Why did she care where he was, or what he was up to? He was most likely in his chambers, perhaps with another lady.

Something twisted in her stomach at that thought…envy? That couldn't be. But she couldn't shake the feeling as she tried to drift off to sleep.

She wished that she could weave the pieces of herself back together again…her heart and her mind seemed to be drifting farther apart from each other. Maybe she could just stitch her heart so that it stayed in place, all the feelings would disappear. All the confusion, and pain, and sense of loss…she would be devoid of it all.

And all these new, strange feelings that slithered in to join the others…jealousy, yearning, and lust…she could forget that she ever had felt such emotions. He would go back to being a father to her again, and everything would be all right, wouldn't it?

But deep in the confines of her tattered heart, she knew that they could never be the same again.

Chapter 4: Flying  


Two nights had gone by since she had last seen him.

She stayed up in her room, feigning illness, avoiding everyone in the household albeit the maid, who delivered her meals.

It was better that way, to become even more isolated from the world. She pretended that she was somewhere else, a land of enchantment, where the sun always shone, a secret haven where no one could find her.

A vision of the Judge flashed through her mind, and her heart beat faster. She could still feel his hands, hot upon her skin, touching her in places that were forbidden…

She knew very little of such matters, and it was all so confusing to her. Everything was moving so fast, spinning around her like a whirlwind.

It was very strange, though, and she could not understand why he did not try to fulfill his own desires. As she had lain naked underneath him, he had not once removed any of his own clothes, instead, he kept kissing her body, moving further and further down until he had reached that secret place. He had wrenched gasp after gasp from her as he worshiped her heated flesh with his tongue, she was helpless, consumed by the emotions that entangled her. She had been aware of everything…his fingers stroking her thighs, his voice, vibrating against her…

It was all too much to bear.

Johanna shook her head as wetness trickled down her face like a sparkling stream of shame.

She heard a rustle, and the door creaked open to reveal the Judge. He stepped into the room and shut the door.

Johanna felt her skin prickle and flush.

"I have heard that you are no feeling well. I trust the fever has gone down?"

She was frozen in place like a statue as the Judge moved closer.

"Why have you not come down if you are feeling better?" he asked as he advanced upon her.

The ice that encased her melted and she stumbled backward until she hit the wall. Her heart hammered in her ears as he cornered her.

"I brought you something."

She stared at him with wide eyes as he reached into his pockets to scoop out a handful of toffees and placed them in her trembling hand. Johanna was at a loss for words. She looked up at him, and into his eyes to see something gentle and comforting.

She smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you."

She reached her arm out to drop the candies on the table as warmth spread in her heart, thawing the last of the snow.

As soon as she set the candies on the table, he entwined their fingers together and pushed her up against the wall once more. Heat seeped through her body and pooled in the pit of her stomach as his other hand lifted up her skirt.

She didn't try to fight this time, and she disgusted herself. She almost welcomed it. She wanted to feel the pleasure burn in her veins again, wanted to hear him whisper sweet, loving words to her…

It all sounded so sinful, murmured in that deep voice.

Her undergarments fell to the floor around her feet, and it sent a small thrill spiking through her, to know that what she was doing was so wrong, yet she couldn't stop…

A dry finger dipped inside her, and pain shot through her as it sunk in deeper.

Oh, no, no…she didn't want this anymore. She tried to edge away, but his other hand that was holding hers lifted both arms above her head in a vice-like grip.

Her heart sped faster. This was different than last time.

He thrust more fingers in, and she cried out in pain. Her sounds of frantic fear were suddenly muffled by his lips. Her eyes, which were squeezed shut, flew open as his tongue invaded her mouth.

His fingers left her, and he started to rub something that sent sparks of pleasure shooting in every direction. A single tear slid down her cheek as she slowly submitted to him again, slumping against the wall in defeat. He pressed himself against her so that his body was supporting her.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

Desire ebbed through her and weaved in her emotions, clouding her mind so that all she could feel were his fingers, gently coaxing responses from her as if he were a trainer in a circus, and she were the animal…

She bucked into his hand as a wave of pleasure hit her, and he pressed harder on her. Something stiff and long was poking her stomach, and she didn't know what it was, but she didn't care…

Her body pushed up against his as a bolt of white hot pleasure cracked through her, and she heard him let out a low groan. The sound caused more sparks to shoot up her spine, and her hips thrust forward, and she breathed heavily as heat seeped through her veins.

Oh!

She let out a strangled cry, and he released his hold on her wrists. She clutched at his shoulders tightly as he continued his ministrations, as his motions sped up, as he put more pressure on her…

She burst, bucking wildly in his hand, her face buried in his chest.

"Jo-" he breathed in her ear, the words ghosting over her skin.

She tipped her head up towards him to look at his face, and he bent down further, nibbling lightly on her throat as she sighed, mixed emotions rushing through her mind.

He bit her softly on the flesh of her neck. "Mine."

Yes. Yes, she was all his, and she knew it. She was his little angel, his princess, his captive, his property.

Hadn't it always been that way?

Chapter 5: Desire

Turpin stared through the peephole, watching Johanna embroider silently by the window. Oh, just the sight of her, of her delicate beauty, was enough to make him shake with lust. The sunlight that filtered out the window rested in her hair, and as she bent down over her work, it seemed as if a halo of light had settled around her.

He remembered the feel of her skin, as soft and silky smooth as a rose petal, so pale like snow. A rose—

She was his winter rose.

And to see her want him, want for his touch, made him crave her even more.

The light, flowery scent of her skin had intoxicated him like a sweet poison, and he welcomed it. She was such a treasure, and he treated her as such. She deserved to be revered, and so he offered what he could.

But, oh, how he wanted to claim her, thrust over and over again into that soft body. He would make her remember the feel of it, to take with her wherever she went. Spoil her for any other man. He bared his teeth as he entertained the idea of another man touching her intimately.

Never. He would never let it happen.

He thought again of marking Johanna, and he filled with desire.

No, he couldn't. Not before marriage.

Marriage—that was an idea…

But he shook it away.

'For God's sake man, you are practically her father!'

The tiny twinge of guilt and disgust dissolved as he continued to watch her. She set the embroidery down on the nearby table and then lay on the bed, her flaxen hair fanning out around her.

Turpin's last thread of control, which was already taut, snapped.

He opened the door and stepped inside, then closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Johanna."

Her eyes fluttered open and locked on him. "Hello."

He approached her, closer, closer...until he found himself stretching out on the bed next to her, inhaling the sweet scent of her milky skin.

She turned her head to the other side, leaving her neck exposed.

Waiting to be marked.

He couldn't help himself, she was so delectable. He wanted to devour her, to feel her trapped inside him, so no one else could ever have her.

Oh, yes.

He placed a light kiss on her neck and smiled when he heard her shudder in pleasure. He loved the noises she made, the ones she tried so hard to subdue.

A part of him loved this and could want for nothing more than to please her. The other part wanted to dominate her completely. He wanted her to live solely for him, serve him, pleasure him, worship him. He wanted to take her violently, make her beg for mercy, break her…

But something in him wanted the softer side…to hear her gasp with need as he tenderly made love to her.

He loved her too much to hurt her so.

Turpin cupped a breast through her bodice and squeezed gently.

A small sigh reached his ears. He glanced down at her and frowned when he saw her head turned from him, her eyes shut tightly.

He reached a hand to stroke the side of her face, and she jerked away.

Anger rose within him. How dare she turn away from him?

Very well. He would make her scream so loudly that all of London would be able to hear her.

He crawled down the bed and spread her legs apart. The sweet, musky smell of arousal hit him, and he smirked as he lifted her skirt up so it bunched around her waist.

She was enjoying this.

He kissed and licked his way up her leg, ignoring the pitiful whimpers she uttered. She could deny it, but right now, he knew that she wanted it. He stopped when he reached her knickers and looked up to see her face.

Her head was still turned from him, and she was trembling violently.

He brought his hand up to rub her slowly through her undergarments.

Wetness soaked through as he cupped her in the palm of his hand, and he brought it up to his mouth to taste. Oh, he had to consume her now, all of her, until she begged for clemency.

He eased her undergarments down slowly, rather than ripping them off of her, so as to not startle her. Soon, they dropped to the floor, and he closed in on her.

The soft yellow hair of her mound tickled his lips as he kissed it, then spread her apart and gently licked, soothing her heat with the coolness of his tongue. She made a strange yet endearing chirping sound as he tasted her. He sucked on her softly as he reveled in the muffled noises that issued from her throat.

Ohhh. So good.

So delicious.

He lapped up her juices eagerly as she climaxed, drinking her in, filling himself up with part of her, part of her that no other man would ever know or have.

His hunger sated for now, Turpin gave her one final, luxurious kiss between her legs before he crawled up the bed to lie down beside her. He pulled her limp body into his embrace.

Johanna was his, forever.

No one would ever be able to take his little pet away from him.

He would never let her go.

Never.

Chapter 6: Passion

"Time for tea, Miz Johanna," announced the bustling woman as she meticulously made the bed. Johanna nodded and watched as Old Bess finished folding the blankets over the pillows.

"Bess?"

"Yes, miss?" Bess asked, straightening up to look at Johanna.

"What is it, I mean…what do women and men do when-" She stumbled over the words awkwardly.

Old Bess smiled and shook her head, a twinkle sparkling in her eyes.

"S'not proper talk for a lady."

Johanna quickly looked down at her petticoats as shame and embarrassment filled her. Maybe she should go down to the kitchens. She knew the maids chattered about men, and she was so curious about what it all meant…

And these feelings that took control of her, what did it all mean?

Johanna sat down in the chair by the window with a sigh and gazed out the window. She watched as the rest of the world passed her by, mindless of the lonely girl, trapped in her isolated tower.

She wondered if the Judge was coming to visit her today. Johanna had not seen him for two days, and she found that she missed him. Not just for the company, but…

His fingers, caressing her body…

His mouth, hot and damp against her ear…

His voice, enveloping her like sheets of satin…

And every time she thought of him, and the things he did to her, her heart raced faster and she felt heady, her stomach flipped and her skin flushed rosy red.

This was all so new, so strange, too much…

She wished she had someone to confide in.

But there was not a soul.

"Here you are, m'dear."

Johanna turned towards the source of the unfamiliar voice and saw a young girl, not much older than herself, it seemed. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy style. She smiled at Johanna brightly.

"I'm Katrina."

Old Bess appeared next to Katrina.

"Our newest maid, miss. You best tell me if she gets inta trouble," Bess grinned.

Johanna scrutinized Katrina. She was not an overly pretty girl; her nose was too long for her face, and when she smiled, Johanna could see the wide gap between her front teeth. Still, there was something charming about her.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Johanna stood up to curtsy.

Katrina let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Aw, ya don' have to go be all proper 'n ladylike with me."

Johanna stared at Katrina in surprise, while Old Bess grimaced slightly.

Katrina set down a tray of food on the table, and then sauntered out of the room, with Old Bess scurrying behind her.

….

It was the fourth day that Johanna had gone without seeing the Judge, and she felt anxious, worried, and fearful. What if something had happened to him? Surely Bess would have told her. She made her way towards the door, opened it, and slipped out into the hall.

No one was there.

She tiptoed down the hallway, peeking in each room. She didn't really want to alert anyone else, but she wanted to find…

Him.

She heard the soft murmur of voices down the hall, and she walked faster. She recognized the deep rumble…but his words were incoherent.

The last room in the corridor was closed, so she cracked it open and peeked in.

What she saw gave her quite a shock.

The Judge was leaning against the wall, his chest heaving. The new girl—Katrina?—was kneeling before him. Johanna's eyes widened.

His pants were opened, and his manhood jutting out. The girl enclosed her mouth around it and began to…

Oh, my.

She had never seen anything like it before. It was long and thick, and reddish colored, and something that lay dormant inside her stirred at the sight of him. Johanna swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

The Judge let out a sigh and stroked the girl's hair, murmuring something that Johanna couldn't make out.

Suddenly, he let out a long, shuddering moan, and Johanna watched in shock as he began to move in and out of Katrina's mouth, his hips thrusting forward wildly. He stiffened, and then clutched the girl's hair, pulling her mouth over him and closer to his body.

Katrina swallowed around him, and then pulled away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She lifted herself up, smoothing down her skirt as the Judge sank down in one of the chairs, his sex dangling out of his pants.

Unbidden, hot tears filled Johanna's eyes and spilled over like a waterfall.

So she wasn't special to him, not really. She was just another warm body.

She shouldn't care, yet—

Katrina opened the door, and Johanna tried to stifle her gasp, but it was too late. The Judge's eyes snapped open and focused on her.

A strangled cry erupted from Johanna, and she broke out in a run for her room.

"Johanna. Johanna!"

She could hear footsteps behind her, but she ran faster until she tripped over her skirt and fell on her stomach in the middle of the hall.

"Johanna…"

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt strong arms lift her up and embrace her. The Judge picked her up almost effortlessly despite her heavy gown and walked towards her bedchambers. He laid her down on the bed, and she turned her head as he gazed down at her. She couldn't look at him, she was so ashamed.

Strong fingers grasped her chin and gently forced her to look up at him.

There was sadness in his eyes, and something else—determination.

She grasped his hand wordlessly and held it, feeling his warmth seep into her skin. She couldn't speak to him now; she wouldn't know what to say. She only knew that she wanted comfort, and he was the only one to give it to her. He lay next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

Shivering, she huddled closer and rested her head on his broad shoulder. She turned her face and buried it in his neck, and as she breathed in, she smelled a hint of warm spices rising from his skin. Everything felt right, now. It was just the two of them, and everything else was an illusion.

What was happening to her?

…

"Johanna."

Johanna opened her eyes. Moonlight pooled on the floor, and the night breeze whistled as it rustled the window curtains. She shifted in the Judge's arms with a sigh.

"Hmmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Why did you run away, earlier today?"

Those words woke her from her drowsy state. She squirmed in discomfort as his words penetrated her mind.

"I—I've never…seen-"

"Shhh," he breathed, his grip on her tightening. "Oh, my little innocent. Would you like me to teach you?"

"T-teach me?"

"What a man does with a woman."

Weren't they already doing that? What more was there?

Yet she knew that there was so much she didn't know, had not seen or experienced, trapped inside for the entirety of her life, protected, sheltered…

But the Judge evoked strange, foreign feelings in her, and it frightened her. She started as his arms let her, and his hand slipped her dress down her shoulder, baring her vulnerable flesh.

She shivered as he kissed her shoulder, then slowly undid her bodice. He cupped one breast, then shifted so he trapped her underneath his body. She gasped as liquid fire rushed through her, and a ring of flame erupted in the pit of her stomach.

She met his smoldering gaze shyly, before he slowly lowered his head, taking one rosy, straining peak into his hot, welcoming mouth.

She grasped the bed sheets tightly as his tongue thrashed over her eagerly, his teeth lightly nibbling her flesh. She arched into the wet cavern, and she heard him growl against her.

She shrunk back.

That sound…so…raw, and animalistic.

It frightened her.

But his arms encased her once more, so she could not escape him.

The suction from his mouth increased, and her heart sped hip. It was as if he meant to swallow her whole. The hungry noises he made grew louder as he slid one hand down her body to lift up her skirt and dip his hand into her most private place. His touch released the forbidden pleasure that burned deep inside her, rising higher and higher as he whispered depraved words in her ear, words she didn't understand, but they sounded so beautiful, spoken in his deep, rumbling voice.

Soon, she was rising up to meet him, crying out as she was burned alive by the fiery passion that had wrapped its seductive tendrils around her.

He held her prisoner, a slave to his whim. She was a puppet, and he held her strings.

He had in his possession the key that unlocked the tormenting desire within her.

She panted against his neck as he brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. Boneless, Johanna fell back against the pillows, and she waited for the Judge to roll back over to lay next to her.

Instead, he lowered himself so that the entirety of his weight trapped her underneath him. He thrust his hips forward, and she could feel his manhood pressing into her stomach. He lifted himself up once more, and she heard a popping sound. She glanced down to see him unbuttoning his trousers and freeing his…

Oh.

She tried to scoot backward, but her head hit the headboard of the bed.

"Sit up," he ordered, and Johanna did it without hesitation. He lay down in the middle of the bed and then grasped her arm, pulling her on top of him.

"W-what-"

"Here." He guided her hand down his body until it rested on the thick patch of hair at his groin.

"Please," he whispered, and Johanna was shocked by the urgency in his voice. "Touch me…ahhh…"

Trembling, she grasped his member with her small hand and looked to him for further instruction. The Judge's head fell back on the pillows, and his eyes seemed to be clouded over with lust. He put his hand over hers and began to move it up and down his manhood. He let go, his hand falling limply beside his body, and Johanna continued to stroke up and down his hard flesh.

"Mmm, yes," he purred, and Johanna's motions sped up. It was humiliating, that he had such control over her. She wanted this to be over.

Yet part of her wanted this to go on forever, to hear him utter such…erotic noises. To hear him demanding her to move faster, not to stop…

Inarticulate sounds erupted from his throat, and she watched in amazement as he wrenched himself from her and began to climax, the muscles of his neck becoming corded and strained as he tensed. Johanna wiped her sweaty brow on the back of her hand as the Judge slumped back with a long, satisfied sigh.

Awkwardly she crawled over his body and laid next to him, slipping one of her hands over his larger one. Their fingers curled together, and Johanna snuggled closer, feeling alive like she never had before.

Chapter 7: Tainted  


Johanna sat beside the window like she did every single day, watching the world pass her by.

She felt like a doll trapped in a glass case, forever young, forever alone. She remembered what had happened with the Judge the day before, and she was filled with shame. What she had done…it was wrong, wasn't it?

So wrong.

She was unclean.

Yet she didn't care at the time, and she couldn't explain it. Scenes from the day before flashed through her mind, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as tears stung her eyes.

Johanna shook her head, and canary yellow curls fell over her shoulders. She inhaled sharply and stared out the window.

Golden sunlight puddle on the floor and the sky was a bright, clear blue. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh air.

She needed more.

She left the window and headed towards the door. Should she dare sneak outside? Yet soon after those thoughts crept through her mind, she found herself slipping out the back door and stepping out into the outside world for the first time in what felt like forever. There was too much to take in—all the foreign sounds, and smells, and sights…

The Judge and the Beadle were gone today, gone at court, and the maids were so busy that they did not notice her disappearance.

She walked with uncertain steps down the street, and her heart was pounding with excitement. The bustle and rumble of the crowd was so loud that it hurt her ears, and she turned down a small, darkened street to escape from the noise.

"Miss?"

Johanna's head snapped to the side and she saw a hunched man leering at her.

"You look like a little lost lamb, out here by yourself," he said, coming closer to her as she inched away.

"St-stay back," she stuttered, her voice no louder than a whisper. She turned and broke for a run, leaving the alleyway and praying that the strange man did not follow her. She slowed down and began walking again; she had forgotten, in her haze of panic, that it was not deemed ladylike to run like she was a horse, but in that instant, she could have cared less.

She heard footsteps behind her, and they were approaching fast; she chanced a glance behind her and saw the man following her down the street. Johanna could see the courthouse from where she was, and she made hasty steps towards it.

The man was gaining on her, but she could see the courthouse doors open, and her heart faltered as the Judge stepped out with the Beadle.

The Beadle was not an individual that she particularly liked; there was something about him that made Johanna feel very uneasy, but a familiar face was welcome indeed at such a time. Even his company would be an improvement from the strange man who still followed her down the street.

Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble…

"Sir!" she cried, her voice cracking as she stumbled toward them. There were so many other people on the street that she could not distinguish one pair of feet from another, and she was terrified to look back and see that man again.

The Judge's eyes widened in shock as he saw Johanna. Anger soon clouded his features, but she didn't care; she leapt into his arms with a sob.

"What—"

Johanna looked back behind her, and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the man had disappeared.

"What in God's name are you doing out here?" Turpin growled, but his hard eyes softened as she stared up at him with large, fearful eyes.

"I…" she didn't want to get into trouble, so she did another very decidedly unladylike thing. "I missed you, and I wanted to see you," she lied. Although…it wasn't exactly untrue, even though she would be remiss to admit such things.

"You missed me." He stated the words calmly, exchanging a glance with the Beadle before turning towards Johanna once more. "Come. Let us walk home, Johanna. Beadle, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, very good," the Beadle said in turn, bowing his head slightly to the side before shuffling off into the street.

Johanna and the Judge walked in silence towards the mansion, and she could feel cold sweat dripping off of her forehead. The edges of her dress were dragging in the muddy street.

When they arrived at their home, the Judge led the way back up to Johanna's room, his eyes narrowing as he saw the door ajar.

"Why, why, why would you do such a thing, Johanna? You knew I would be home soon, but yet you did not have the patience to wait?"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, bowing her head in shame.

Long, elegant fingers lifted her chin up, and she had no choice but to stare into the Judge's brown eyes.

"Sit on the bed," he murmured, and she did as he bade, her face burning in shame. She was acutely aware of the fact that she obeyed him without question; although he was the only father figure she had in her life, he was also her lover now, which made the situation all the more complicated.

She started as he slipped one shoe off of her foot, and then the other. She gazed down at him kneeling before her, and he glanced up to meet her eyes once more, a fire blazing fiercely in the brown depths. He took her stocking off next, and she jumped as he sighed against her leg, dragging his lips over her sweaty skin.

She let out a tiny moan as she felt his lips trail down to kiss her foot, and then gasped as he went higher until he settled himself between her legs. Unconsciously she spread them for him, and he hummed in appreciation against her thigh before kissing her through her undergarments.

It was amazing how she could feel his lips burning her through the thick material and feel each luxurious swipe of his tongue. She jerked with every motion he made with his mouth, and as she began to tremble against him, he lifted himself up and pushed her all the way on the bed.

She sighed and arched her back, her head dropping down on the pillow. The Judge carded his fingers through her long golden tresses, and then—

He kissed her, and his mouth was so hot, so wet, so sweet…she opened herself to him, allowing his tongue passage into her own mouth as he ravaged it, tasting every corner, every crevice—and nothing could compare to this, this feeling of such completion, and it somehow felt right, that this man, who had been there for her when no one else had been, should be the only one to do this to her.


End file.
